Lose Control
by Black Angel of Destruction
Summary: Takes place during the movie! What if there was more to Ryoga’s and Ryoma’s talk when they were alone outside? Pairings: RyogaxRyoma COMPLETED!


Lose Control 

Summary: Takes place during the movie! What if there was more to Ryoga's and Ryoma's talk when they were alone outside? Pairings: RyogaxRyoma COMPLETED!

A/N: Idea just came up that I just had to write or type it down. Since there is a lack for this pairing I decided to write one! The title is from Evanescence's 'Lose Control'. I was just listening to it and thought what a great title it'll be! I'm doing this to get rid of my writers block that I'm having at the moment. Anyways here's the story! Enjoy!

Warnings: I guess this could be considered incest depending on how you take it, like if they're real brothers or adoptive doesn't matter. I've been fangirling over incest for a bit. If you have seen Kyou Kara Maou, Conrad and Wolfram make such a cute couple even if they are brothers. So expect some more ideas coming soon! Oh and maybe some spoilers for the movie if you hadn't seen it yet. And some alterations within the movie.

One-Shot

_You don't remember my name  
I don't really care  
Can we play the game your way?  
Can I really lose control?_

Ryoga was surprised. Really, he was. It had been years and he had completely forgotten about the family that took him in. When this man approached him to play tennis matches against the Seigaku Tennis Team, he just agreed for the fact that they were a challenge. What he didn't expect was who was in the team. They were just a bunch of junior high students but they were pretty good. The person who hired him showed him some videos of the tennis team trying to make him grasp their talents and see if he could defeat them along with the others who were also hired.

It was then that his eyes landed on a particular individual. Really he couldn't stop gazing at the screen mesmerized by the movements of the boy swinging the tennis racket back and fourth. He didn't notice that his hand stopped tossing the orange up and down. He had to admit he was entranced by the figure in the screen. He hadn't felt this way since…

Memories of before rushed Ryoga's mind as he continued watching the screen. A smirk then a smile flittered through his face.

_Just once in my life,  
I think it'd be nice,  
Just to lose control, just once,  
With all the pretty flowers in the dust. _

He felt like mentally scolding himself. Ryoga knew it was his fault for acting like that towards his younger brother who absolutely had no idea who he was. But, he'd eventually let Ryoma remember him.

His eyes glanced at Ryoma at the end of the dining table. He casually flirted with the girls surrounding him while watching the younger at the corner of his eye. He wasn't particularly paying attention to what he was saying. He had something more important to admire.

"Ahem, Captain."

Ryoga snapped out of his trance as the 'boss' called him. He eagerly greeted himself to Tezuka.

"Thanks for taking care of my brother!" he exclaimed, "Oi, Chibi-suke!" he waved his hand towards the younger who looked at him with annoyance. He smiled cheekily and was amused that he was able to get a blush out of the cute little face even if the younger turned away.

He felt his obsession come full force. That little boy was the reason for his fascination with oranges. Since Ryoma was associated with the juicy fruit, Ryoga became obsessed. It was then voices of the past filtered through his mind.

"_That's my orange! Give it back!" _

"_Give it back!" _

Ryoga smiled at the memory. It didn't take long to ignore, until he was alone of course.

_Mary had a lamb.  
His eyes black as coals.  
If we play very quiet, my lamb,  
Mary never has to know. _

Ryoma subconsciously bounced the tennis ball up and down on the edge of his racket. He had been rather disturbed, and embarrassed, the whole day every since _he_ started claiming that _he_ was his brother. Of course, he was clueless. He didn't know he even had a brother. Ryoma figured it was just some fluke or a misguided individual. But images started to pop up in his head. Surely this 'Ryoga' was just acting, wasn't he?

He shook his head vigorously. He didn't need to think unnecessary thoughts at the moment. What was important was figuring out the scam on this boat. Tezuka and Oishi were currently meeting with the owner.

Ryoma snapped out of his thoughts as the tennis ball slipped from his vision and landed on the pool. He looked on annoyed. He attempted to drag it back with his racket to no avail. He froze as a voice spoke next to him.

"Forget it Chi-bi-su-ke."

Ryoma gasped as he turned around. He felt himself slightly slip towards the pool. He braced himself to meet the cold water but it never came. He cautiously opened his golden eyes and found himself looking at gray. It took him a few seconds to realize that someone caught him. Tentatively he looked up to look into golden eyes similar to his.

He scowled and pulled away after realizing it. Then he began to walk away. He didn't want to be bothered. He heard footsteps running towards him. It slowed as it got next to him.

"Is that any way to treat your savior, Chibi-suke?" Ryoga teased. He pouted as he was ignored.

"…"

"C'mon Chibi-suke, is that anyway to act towards your aniki that you haven't seen in years?"

"…"

Ryoga was getting impatient. Surely Ryoma would be much more talkative that this? What had their father been teaching him? Suddenly an idea clicked into his head. Oh, how this was going to be fun. With his strength, which was undoubtedly enough to carry the younger, he lifted Ryoma up and hurled him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and calmly began walking towards his room. He ignored the protest and the small fists banging on his back.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Ryoma exclaimed. He was rather shocked when this - complete stranger - suddenly swung him over his shoulder! He tried to make Ryoga put him down but the high school-er wouldn't listen. It really sucked since the older was stronger than he was.

God, how he cursed his height at times.

_Just once in my life,  
I think it'd be nice,  
Just to lose control, just once._

Ryoma found himself in another room he was dragged to. He was unceremoniously dropped onto the bed while the older version of himself closed the door. What was going to happen to him? Was he going to be rapped? Kidnapped? All of these stupid-scary scenarios ran through his mind. He backed away as the elder leaned into him.

"Now we can converse normally Chibi-suke." Ryoga said with a smile. Ryoma glared at the hated nickname or whatever others would refer it to.

"Don't call me that." Ryoma responded giving him a harsher glare.

"C'mon Chibi-suke, you're so mean."

"Hmph."

"Alright, I demand you pay me back for saving you."

-X-

The other regulars were waiting patiently for Ryoma since he hadn't returned. Tezuka and Oishi were already there and were waiting so Tezuka and Oishi would explain the news to everyone without having to repeat it. Finally after thirty of minutes of waiting Momoshirou voiced out.

"Has anyone seen Echizen?" he asked. Most shrugged or replied 'no'.

"He was last seen being carted off by Echizen Ryoga, he should be fine." Inui responded.

-X-

"Thanks. Now let me go." Ryoma responded, gritting his teeth to not sprout out an inappropriate comment. Ryoga frowned.

"That isn't a proper reward Chibi-suke."

"Thank you very much for not letting me fall. Now can you please let me go."

"I said a reward not a 'thanks'."

Ryoma glared fiercer.

Ryoga found it cute.

"You're so cute, Chibi-suke."

_If I cut you down to a thing I can use,  
I fear there will be nothing good left of you. _

Ryoga leaned down till their faces were inches apart. He gave one last smirk before crushing his lips onto Ryoma's.

Ryoma froze up as he felt the other's lips on his. A hand snaked up to his neck and he shuddered. He gasped, giving entry to the other. He tried pulling away but he felt the hand hold him still while the other snaked around his waist. It was wrong, very wrong! He tried pushing the other away but it didn't work. So he waited. He had his first kiss stolen by a guy! One that claims to be his brother too! But for some reason, it felt good.

Ryoga smirked as he felt a moan vibrate from his younger brother's mouth. Ryoma couldn't complain that he wasn't enjoying it as much as he was. Before they would suffocate from lack of air, he reluctantly pulled away. He stared into his little brother's golden eyes. Really, his brother looked beautiful and tempting with that dazed look.

"That was a proper reward Ryoma."

Ryoma snapped out of his daze. He pushed Ryoga away from him before bolting for the door and out of the room. He didn't bother looking back to see if the other followed him. At the moment, he didn't care. All he cared about was running to the safety of his room.

Ryoga watched Ryoma bolt through the door as if the devil himself was after him. He didn't chase after him. Ryoga knew Ryoma would be coming back or question him later. Besides, they had tennis matches coming up. He could always corner Ryoma afterwards. Besides, he could always drop a visit if he was in Japan some time.

Owari

BLK Angel of Destruction: I know it might not be so great. I was like idea, idea, need to jot down. It's just a short Ryoga/Ryoma fic. But I think it turned out okay. I don't usually like my work. I hope you enjoyed! Even if it is a bit short.

Review! NO Flames! C+C accepted.


End file.
